


Invitation

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, omega!quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Peter is a young alpha in heat and Quentin is happy to help out...





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. I know this ship is young and still fresh, but there isn't enough Bottom! Quentin content, so here you go.  
> I appreciate every comment <3  
> I might make a second part of people are interested enough
> 
> Russian Translation by Lonya  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8457635/21563615

Peter knew it was a bad idea to come to work today. He had already felt bad the night before and when he woke up this morning, his head was aching with stabbing pain and he didn't stop sweating. Even a cold shower couldn't sooth his burning skin.

He was almost 20 and still felt like the horny, hormonal alpha from the first day he fell into heat. At least he didn't need to worry like omegas and despite every muscle screaming to get back to sleep, Peter managed to get his ass to Mister Starks office.

On the way he passed some omegas, their sweet smell crawling up his nose and making him groan in frustration. It was all too tempting, but he was proud of himself for staying controlled and focused. Even though ignoring some of the omegas needy looks was difficult. Heartbreaking.

In the office, it wasn't any better. On the contrary, it got even more difficult. As much as he loved his internship, Mister Stark was an awful person for picking so many omegas for his staff. No, not really awful. He was one of the few people who actually gave them a chance. But still, Peter had to stop breathing a few times to avoid getting too horny.

A failing mission. Tight space and already bad air? He was so close to leaving.

An hour passed and he had to go to the bathroom. Less heavy air. He took a deep breath and turned to one of the sinks, drowning himself in cold tap water. It at least eased the burning under his skin, but his cock was still rock hard and straining painfully against his zipper.

Tomorrow he should stay home. Mister Stark will understand. Hopefully.

But just as he felt better and was able to really breath again, the bathroom door opened and the sickly sweet aroma filled his every sense again. He turned to look and greet, but the hello got stuck in his throat. Quentin Beck, Peter remembered him from last week. The only time he had met the man. Only a quick introduction, a handshake and that was it.

And until this moment Peter thought he's an alpha, but all he could think about now was how hot the man is. He already thought that before, but now it was combined with an urge. Quentin realized why the boy was starring at him like that fairly quickly.

"You don't look so good," he pointed out, closing the door behind him as he stepped into the room. Peter bit his tongue, silencing a growl crawling up his throat.

"Yeah, I don't feel so good either," he replied meekly and turned back to the sink, eyes fixated on the white porcelain. But with his mind a wild tornado, he couldn't help a peek through the mirror when Quentin walked past him to the last stall.

"Must be hard," the man drawled, lingering on the last word. "Maybe you should have stayed home."

Peter returned the stare of the deep blue eyes through the mirror, breath shaky through his lips. His throat felt tight and his mind was telling him to growl at the omega for daring to speak at him like that. But the man was still older. His sex meant nothing with his big muscles and chiseled good looks.

"I don't want to disappoint Mister Stark," Peter breathed, turning a little to better look at Quentin. A grin twisted his face, one hand running thoughfully along his beard.

"Well, aren't you a good little boy?" The omegas voice was dripping dark chocolate, the blue almost completely swallowed by a black void. Either he was influenced by the alphas smell or actually interested.

It didn't really matter, did it? Peter was horny and this omega was obviously inviting him with the smug face and hips swaying as he disappeared into the stall. The door didn't close. Another moment of hesitation. Faint common sense pushed through the swirling thoughts to tell Peter he was still a virgin and did he really wanted to have his first time in some crappy toilet stall with a stranger?

Yes, was he could think and pushed himself from the sink, almost stumbling over his own feet to get to the stall. Quentin was sitting on the toilet seat, stroking his dick. He smiled at Peter like he wasn't just giving the alpha a show.

Without taking his eyes off, Peter closed the door and leaned against it, catching his breath. He wasn't sure what to do. The need to touch the man burned in his fingers. Every switch were set to the most primal urges when Quentin leaned forward and opened the boys pants, pushing the clothing just enough to reveal the proud standing alpha cock.

"You look so delicious," he drawled, fingers wrapping around the thick shaft. Peter dropped his head back against the door, a moan slipping out.

"I don't- This is my first time," he pressed out with a shaking voice. Quentin laughed, the deep rumble going right into Peters dick. Another moan. The fingers stroked him in an agonizingly slow pace. When he bucked his hips into the teasing grip, the mans free hand pushed him back and stilled his movements again.

"Shh, patience. I love virgins. They're always so cute," Quentin breathed, dropping down on his knees. Peters breath hitched at the sight of the man seating himself between his legs. His fingers clawed at the door behind him, urging him to finally touch the pretty omega, but he didn't know where. Or how. He just didn't know anything anymore when Quentins lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

He muffled the escaping groan with a quick hand, his other deciding to slip his fingers into the omegas hair. Soft brown strands, perfect to run his fingers through. 

With more silenced noises, Peter watched his dick disappear inch by inch between the mans pink lips. Wet heat enveloped him and his mind just shut down. Only the pleasure rushing through his body was important. Nothing, except for the feeling of Quentin bopping his head on his cock, the tongue pressing against the shaft and occasional teeth scrapping along the sensitive skin.

"So close..." Peter groaned, his fingers finding a needy grip on Quentins hair. He pulled at the strands, he didn't want to cum yet. The sudden more rough treatment elicited a sweet moan from the omega, the vibrations from it all making the heat explode inside his guts. With his mind greedy and desperate, he bucked his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Quentins mouth. The omega gagged around the intrusion, but took the pulsating meat without a noise of protest.

"So good. So fucking good," Peter whined, face twisting with unbearable pleasure. With another deep thrust into the welcoming heat, he tipped over the edge and shot his load down the mans throat. Quentin swallowed around the dick as best as he could, Peters iron grip on his hair holding him in place.

The last drop was milked out with shallow thrusts and Peter pulled out. His dick twitched immidiately back to life just because of the picture in front of the boy. Quentin breathless, blown pupilles and flushed cheeks, the red stained skin in harsh contrast to the hazelbrown of the mans beard.

"What a hungry alpha," Quentin drawled, his voice still dripping with dark chocolate despite the shakiness behind. He stood up, almost one head taller than Peter and just so big with all his muscles visible underneath the tight, white shirt.

"You want more?" he continued. Peter was still a mess from the first orgasm, but his cock basically already decided for him and he nodded. 

With a satisfied hum, Quentin turned around. His pants dropped down to his ankles, together with his underwear. It suddenly became too hard to breath when Peter watched the man lean over, propping his left forearm on the toilet box and his right hand coming down to stroke his own dick.

"You can just fuck me, no need for preparations," Quentin breathed, his voice suddenly so much needier and higher even. Peter found the strength to move. His first action was to slap the omegas hand off his cock.

"Patience," he hushed, his fingers stroking along the exposed skin. Where did that suddenly come from? A good question, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was the alpha and all that mattered was breeding this desperate omega presenting himself so beautifully.

In return, Quentin sighed deeply, shaking his hips a little. Yes, very needy actually.

Peter took the mans words as truth and positioned himself without wasting time fingering the omega open. He was too impatient anyway. His cock was twitching and leaking as he pushed against the inviting hole, the ring of muscle giving in faster than he expected.

A deep growl finally escaped his throat and his legs almost gave up underneath him. The sensation was incredible. Even better than the mans mouth. Intense heat and soaking wet flesh stroking more and more of his sensitive skin the deeper he pushed. Burried deep to the hilt, he stilled for a moment, indulging in Quentins shaky whines.

"So fucking big," he moaned, watching the alpha over his shoulder with pleading eyes.

"And yet, I slipped in like it was nothing. Got myself a real slut, huh?" Peter drawled back, fingers grabbing tightly onto the firm hips, nails digging into the soft flesh. The pain elicited another moan from the omega.

"Maybe, but I was never fucked by such a good boy like you," Quentin breathed, a taunting smile curling his lips. The man was still too clear in his mind and the animal inside Peter decided to fuck the omega until he couldn't even speak.

Peter shook his head and pulled out until only the tip stretched the pink hole, but stayed still. It took every little willpower to not just pound away. He really wanted the omega to think about his behaviour.

"Come on, baby! Fuck me! Please, I need it," Quentin whined, trying to push against the cock inside him, but the boys iron grip kept him from getting anything more than the alpha allowed.

"I'm sure you do," Peter growled and a second later he thrusted back in. With every self restraint gone, he kept up the brutal pace. Skin slapping against skin with every push forward. Quentin was mewling and moaning, mouth hanging loosely open and a string of spit drooled out the corner of his mouth. Peter growled, swallowing down every other noise.

He shifted on his feet, finding a new ankle from where he pounded into the tight heat. Another hard and deep thrust and Beck was howling. The omega was suddenly trembling like crazy and a moment later, the smell of cum crawled into Peters nose and he slowed down his movements. With a grin, he dropped one hand underneath Quentins stomach and wrapped his fingers around the softening cock, eliciting pained moans from his sweet omega.

"You're ruining me, baby. You're fucking killing me," Quentin croaked, his hands shakily holding onto the wall above the toilet.

"Good," Peter cooed and went back to rutting brutally into the mans hole. He found the spot again that left Quentin quiver. With every thrust he made sure to hit the bundle of nerves over and over again, watching Quentins eyes roll back. The moans melted away and only choked breaths escaped the slack hanging mouth. More spit dripped down from his chin, leaving a small pool on the white box underneath.

Peter felt like he was on fire, the orgasm boiling inside him. So close. He wanted to relish in this feeling a little longer, but his knees were shaking, the rest of legs just pure pudding. The heat was becoming overwhelming. Too much. Another hard thrust and burried deep inside, he spilled his cum for the second time, this time filling Quentins ass with every last drop.

As soon as his cock was soft again, he pulled out, stumbling back against the stall door to not fall down. Quentin gave in and just dropped to his knees, arms resting on the toilet seat. His eyes were closed, breath heavy, but he seemed fine. But just to be sure, Peter kneeled down too, crawling behind the man and watching him intently.

"You okay?" he asked. A chuckle followed and Quentin opened his eyes, smiling back at the alpha with a hint of amusement.

"God, you're so cute," Quentin mumbled, shaking his head with another laugh. Peter wasn't sure if he should take offence or feel flattered, he settled on the last one when he felt warm lips press against his. A sweet kiss. Too short.

Another minute went by where Peter just waited for the omega to really calm from the high. In between, the alpha helped cleaning him of course and making sure he wasn't hurt. Quentin kept laughing and calling the boy sweet and cute and innocent. Maybe he was, but he wasn't going to be selfish and just walk away.

He helped Quentin on his feet and with adjusting his clothing. His hair was still a little disheveled, didn't matter how much Peter tried to fix it. The whole the man just smiled down at him strangely fond.

"If you really don't wanna miss a day, you can always come to me if you need help again," Quentin remarked as they left the stall. A little startled, Peter looked back at him, flushing at the mischievous smirk he was given. He could only come up with a nod as an answer and quietly watched the man turn and leave. With his mind and body at ease, he could co back to work too.

Maybe Peter will come back to the offer. No, he will definitely come back.


End file.
